elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostmoth Smugglers
Frostmoth Smugglers is the third quest in the main questline of . Objectives *Speak to Captain Falx Carius. *Speak to Saenus Lusius or Gaea Artoria. *Enter the Gandrung Caverns north east of the fort. *Kill the 5 Bandits in the caves. *Negotiate with the smuggler's chief, or kill him. *Return to the fort and speak with Lusius or Artoria. Walkthrough Disappearing weapons After the "Rebellion at Frostmoth" quest, Captain Falx Carius has a new assignment for the Nerevarine; weapons from Fort Frostmoth are being smuggled and sold in Vvardenfell. The Captain asks the Nerevarine to investigate and stop the operation. Carius offers to chose between two of his soldiers for companion during the quest: Saenus Lusius, or Gaea Artoria. Lusius or Artoria Lusius, who can be found in the General Quarters, can assist in completing the quest by negotiating with the smuggler's chief, Gualtierus Spurius, although he admits to not being a good fighter. Artoria, who can be found in the General Quarters Upper level, is a great warrior, she will not help negotiate, as she only wants to "crush some skulls." Investigation If Lusius is chosen, he will direct the Nerevarine to Zeno Faustus, the Imperial blacksmith of Fort Frostmoth, who can be found in the Armory. Faustus, with a disposition above 60, will mention hearing soldiers talking about Gandrung Caverns and the weapon smuggling. If Artoria is chosen, she will suggest talking with a guard, who will direct the Nerevarine to Zeno Faustus. This time, Faustus needs a disposition above 80 to be convinced. Zeno will then, reveal information about the smuggling and its location. Gandrung caverns :Note: The only difference, between having Lusius or Artoria, is whether the smuggler's chief will survive or not. All other smugglers are hostile no matter who was chosen. The chief is located in the furthest section of the cavern. He will not be hostile if Lusius is there, and will offer the unique Nordic Axe of Paralysis. Although, this still leaves Lusius having to fight his way through all the other smugglers, and is most likely going to die in the process, unless he was asked to wait outside. Whereas, with Artoria, she will easily survive all fights, and the smuggler's chief won't. The Gandrung Caverns are northeast of the Fort, and the entrance is facing the water, hidden by large rocks. If Lusius was chosen, the Nerevarine can negotiate with Gualtierus Spurius, who will offer the Nerevarine everything in the Cave and the Nordic Axe of Paralysis, if his life is spared. This offer can be declined as well. If Artoria was chosen, the Nerevarine can only enter battle with the smugglers. The five smugglers are equipped with weapons that are enchanted with paralyze. Attack on Fort Frostmoth After ending the smuggling operation and once back at Fort Frostmoth, the Nerevarine will find the fort has been attacked, and Captain Carius disappeared... :Note: If the character chosen to accompany the Nerevarine, dies during the quest, the other, waiting at the Fort, will become hostile towards the Nerevarine. Although, it is possible to use Calm Humanoid on them. Reward *Nordic Axe of Paralysis — If Gualtierus Spurius was spared Journal fr:Les contrebandiers du fort Molène ru:Контрабандисты из Форта Инеевой Бабочки